Help is on the way
by Printrainbow
Summary: Finn wants to be with Flame princess and so does she, but they just keep hurting eachother. then one day a new and unknown friend comes to help out with that problem.
1. Chapter 1 The start of a adventure

**I do not own adventure time. i only own the oc that's it.**

We start our adventure in a forest near by the land of Ooo, in a clan of Robot ninjas with our a new find friend tied up to a log. The rope covers his entire body. Just his head and feet are not covered by it.

"Come on guys I don't have all day" Now you're wondering what this person looks like, our what is he.

"That's to bad, because we were not gonna let you go!" said a ninja with a really high pitch voice.

"And why?" said the little Goblin. Yes he's a Goblin with green skin, adult age, speaks with a low voice.

"Because we were hired to kill you!" said a another ninja, also with a high pitch voice.

"Oh and who would that be?" The Goblin now interested in this and maybe happy to be captured.

"well that's none of your concern" sad another ninja. It seems they work together at everything.

"Come on, sense I'm gonna die why don't you just tell me anyways" he looks around for his weapons, noticing them lying there on the ground next to one of their tents and notice there are only five ninjas.

"Okay fine. the man who hired us is the Ice King, he wanted us to stop you from getting to the land of Ooo" said a ninja. This one had a really high pitch voice higher than the others.

"Why is that?" said the Goblin.

"I don't know why we're just told what to do" said a ninja.

"And why couldn't he do it him self?" said the Goblin.

"No clue" said the ninja.

Well the Goblin now knows who hired them and he is now ready to make his move.

Suddenly the log the Goblin was tied to exploded into thousands of tiny pieces and making the rope lose. Lighting blasting behind him. The ninjas all jump, freaking out from such power. The Goblin jumps for his Sword, doing a dive to it, Grabbing the handle then rolling to his feet in front of a ninja. What the ninja sees is the Goblin in front of him. The Goblin is built with a six-pack. yes he has a six-pack, goblins need to be fit too so they can live in the world and He stands three feet tall. He wears pants and boots that's it.

"I'll make this quick for all of you" Then the blade of the sword glows blue with energy.

The goblin jumps in front of the ninja and slices him in half, lighting following behind the blade. sparks shoot everywhere out the dead ninja.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!" He turns around to see a ninja flying at him. The Goblin dives under the ninja and points the sword up. Cutting deep into the face of the ninja and down to his gut. Sparks shoot out of the cut, ending him.

The Goblin stand back up and to see a ninja doing moves and stuff and flipping. He guesses he trying to show off. The goblin points his sword at him, then suddenly lighting shoots out of the tip of the blade in a flesh into the ninja. Sparks, pieces and gears fly everywhere.

He looks around for the last two but nowhere to be seen. There probably planing a sneak attack on him. Then one of the ninjas jumps out of a tree straight at him. The Goblins stabs his sword into the ninjas gut with the tip of the blade sticking out of the back, the other ninja jumps out of the same tree flying straight at him. The Goblin shoots lighting out the tip of the sword at him. The ninja explodes in mid-air.

He looks back at the ninja on his sword. It wasn't doing anything, it was dead on his sword, he pushes it off.

"I told you i was gonna make this quick, Nobody can beat me our my name isn't Zorlock" after that said he grabs his equipment and gets back to walking to the Land of Ooo.

"I'm coming Finn just hold on a little longer" he said to him self.

**Sorry bout that... Well I hope you all like this. its my first story. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The worst has to come

**Here you all go the second chapter...**

It was a lovely morning. A good start for our young Hero Finn but some days just happens to go down.

Finn got dress and grabbed his backpack and sword. When Finn got down to the kitchen Jake was cooking breakfast for them.

"Hey buddy, good morning" said the dog with his smile.

"Morning Jake" said Finn. Happy to smell food cooking and ready to eat. he took a seat on one side of the table waiting for Jake to get done.

Today Jake was cooking breakfast burritos. One of Finn's favorites.

When Jake finished he put the food in front of Finn and he ate away on that burritos.

"Oh yeah! Princess Bubblegum wanted to see you today" said Jake.

"How come?" said our young hero.

"No clue, maybe a quest or something" said Jake.

"Okay then lets eat up first then well head off to the Candy Kingdom" said Finn with a bit of 'ready to go' in his voice.

When they finished. They got outside, Finn jumped on Jake's back, Jake grew to his giant form and started walking to the Candy Kingdom with that same giant smile that everyone loves.

As soon as they got into the Kingdom. Peppermint Butler Come up to them. " The Princess is ready to see you when your ready" said the Peppermint.

"Alright let's go!" said Jake.

"I'm sorry sir Jake but the princess just wants to see Finn" said the Peppermint.

"Uh oh... well okay, Finn if you need to find me I'll be in the town" said the yellow dog. Walking off to go hangout with the candy people.

"Okay buddy Cya later" said Finn. It seems Bubblegum has something to say that's in-portent.

"Now Finn will you follow me to the princess" Finn followed the peppermint to Princess Bubblegum.

When they arrive in the Grand Hall. It was empty. "Wait here, the princess will be here shortly.

It was about ten seconds later when she arrived in the Grand Hall. "Hello Finn..." she said in a calm manner.

"Hey PB what's up" Happy to see her and always happy to her.

"Finn do you know why I called you here to meet me today?" said PB in a little angry tone.

"No, Why?" said Finn, thinking she may be mad him and he does not know why.

"Finn, what's the reason why you have burn marks on you" she said calmly. It's like she knows what's going on.

"Umm..." Finn is not sure what to say, whatever he says may lead to good thing, or a bad thing. He does not know what to say to her right now.

"Well speak up Finn!" said PB, witch who is very angry.

"Umm... I fell in a fire" said Finn. Hoping that would work.

"You fell in love with Fire Princess didn't you" said PB giving him an uneasy stare.

"Is that okay?" said Finn hoping she wont get mad. The reason why he didn't want to say anything is because everyone already knows FP is very dangerous and no one really wants to be around her"

"Finn! She is very dangerous to be around even for you!" said PB screamed at Finn. "She can really burn you even to your death" said PB.

"But I really like her and..." "Finn no! As Princess of this Kingdom you are forbidden to see the Flame Princess ever again" Said PB in a strong tone. Cutting him off before he could Finish.

"But..." Cutting him off again. "Finn it's for the best okay" said PB in a calm.

After that. Finn turned around to hide the tears that are forming in his eye's and not letting one of them falling down his cheek. Then he walked out of the Grand Hall and went to go find Jake to head home.

When he found Jake. He was hanging out with the candy people, dancing and having fun but when he saw Finn walking tors him with his head down making a expression on him. He knew right away something was wrong. Jake ran over to him to see what's up.

"Hey dude something wrong?" said Jake with worried look.

"No man, everything's fine" said Finn with his head still down. not even looking at him. "Let's just go home"

...

Somewhere in the Flame kingdom. The Flame princess was looking out a window. Thinking of a certain hero.

"Oh Finn" said the Princess. Wishing she was with him. "I wonder what your up to right now" She thinks about him a lot now. "I hope i do get to see him again"

**well what you all think...**


End file.
